


fire and broken hearts

by Gayblaise



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, buyakuya dies in chapter three as well as celeste, celeste and byakuya dated before the killing game, kyoko and celeste are good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayblaise/pseuds/Gayblaise
Summary: every person has a soul mark, a mark somewhere on their body indicating exactly how their soulmate will die.





	fire and broken hearts

byakuya togami had never paid much mind to his soul mark in his adolescence, though as a child he would frequently ask his mother questions about it. he finally stopped asking when had learnt everything there was to know about it, then he stopped caring.

he didn't care until he met her, with her perfectly curled hair that must take her hours in the morning, her blood red lips that hid a sharp tongue that could cut you with its words, her dark nails filed to a point that she once used to inflict a cut into hifumi's cheek, the click of her heels that matched both her lips and eyes. for once in his life he thought someone other than him was perfect. he wanted to know everything about her.

falling in love with her was easy, whether she had used her charms to trick him or simply actually loved him back, he didn't care. 

for the first time in many years, he caught himself looking down at the flame on his forearm, wondering what it could mean for him. was this mark about her? if it was, did it mean that she was going to die in a fire? anything was possible, but he at least hoped that it wouldn't happen anytime soon. 

out of sheer curiosity he once asked her what her mark was of, after hesitating for several minutes, she pulled her skirt up to reveal the tiny broken heart on her hip. he wondered what that could mean too. was it about him? if it was, why? a broken heart? how absurd could that be.

"well, if that is about us, then i'm guessing i'll die in a fire, and you'll be so heartbroken over my death that you'll die!" she laughed, maybe it was a laughing matter, after all, what sort of credibility would soulmarks be to indicate how you would die. ridiculous, yeah, it's just simply ridiculous.

that didn't stop his paranoia though, whenever she was over at his house on weekends or for holidays, or even simply spending time together at school, anything that could be a fire hazard would be checked at least 5 times to assure her safety, anything he could do to prevent it, he would do.

then, the memories were erased for the sake of the killing game. all the time they had spent together, all the promises they'd made, they were going to get married and he'd buy her the castle of her dreams, they'd be the king and queen together, everything, the new meaning they'd found in their marks, all of it, forgotten. 

monokuma had driven her to murder, she'd set up what she thought was the perfect murder, but she was eventually caught.

he felt a strange pain in his chest knowing that she was about to die. they were simply casual friends, him, celestia and kyoko spent a lot of time together, but there was no attachment to her, not that he remembered at least. so why did his heart hurt so much? 

he watched as her body was set aflame in a public witch burning style, then he looked down at his arm which felt like it was burning. quickly he moved to the back of the crowd of his classmates and took off his jacket, then rolled up the sleeve of his shirt.

there it was, the mark of the flame, it felt like it was burning, and it looked like it was fading. marks only fade once your soulmate dies... he looked back up to where celeste was tied to a pole and made direct eye contact with her. he remembered. the pain of the mark removing itself and seeing her pained face as she burns alive forced the memories back into his mind, and from the look on her face, she remembered too.

if only she hadn't forgotten... if only we hadn't forgotten... none of this would have happened... she wouldn't have fallen for monokumas trap...

then, the mark was completely gone, replaced with the exact same broken heart that was pictured on her hip, and all the memories of their school life together. he saw her dead body up on that stage, and collapsed to his knees.

kyoko of course came running over, but he didn't hear what she said, her words drowned out by the whirling thoughts in his mind and the tears running down his cheek.

kyoko glanced down at his arm, seeing the broken heart that she knew from seeing it on celeste's hip, she gasped. she knew what that meant. he just lost his soulmate, and he was going to die from a broken heart, it was set in stone from the mark transferring onto his arm. 

his eyes glistened as memories from before the killing school life began plagued his mind. memories of her words and her touch and her kiss. so many things that had been erased and forgotten.

his mind wandered and spiralled and brought his eyes shut. then it stopped. there was nothing but silence. nothing but sheer and utter silence.

in his mind he was in full darkness, but he could very clearly see her before him. her long nails touched his cheek, then her palms, cupping his face in her hands, as she pulled him close and kissed him.

then he was plunged back into the darkness, his arms reached up for her as he felt like he was being plunged underwater. his heart gasped for the air that was celestia ludenberg.

he closed his eyes once again, and drifted off to sleep, never to wake up again.


End file.
